frejahs_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Emeric Deverill
Dev Emeric Deverill Owner of The Apothecary (Roleplayed by Freja) Aspect I look very similar to my father Atherton (Emeric III), and my grandfather Ambrose (Emeric II). They both have very deep dark brown hair and striking light blue eyes accented by our olive brown skin. My grandmother Cosma and my Great Aunt Alpha used to say that then when I would show my true anger, a rage that is overwhelming. I look exactly like Emeric Deverill I, my great grandfather. I am over 6 feet tall, I have long arms and broad shoulders. I maintains a muscular build from my martial arts training. About the Deverill Family I was born Emeric Atherton Deverill IV (b. August 31), I am the eldest son of (Galatea) Alatea and Atherton. My mother was born to muggle parents, the Vance's. Both Kitty and Bill are squibs, or Wizardborn Muggles. My father was the youngest in a long line of Pure-Bloods. Needless to say they were less than thrilled when their youngest son choose to sully their Pure-blood lineage. Because of their deep affection for their baby boy, my grandparents Ambrose and Cosma did not cast him out as most purists would. They instead met with the Vance's, after a lengthy discussion provided them with a home in Hogsmeade Village. After Graduating Hogwarts, my mother and father Alatea and Atherton moved to their new home in Hogsmeade. The newlyweds prepared for my birth, the first son Emeric. Much like my father Emeric is often described by family and friends alike, I was tall, dark and handsome. Of course at such a young age the term cute seems more appropriate. After my birth my parents, Alatea and Atherton learned they were again expecting. A beautiful baby girl, my sister Demelza 'Deme' Glory (b. May 11) the spitting image of our mother. Deme and I are the best of friends, I was even able to translate her baby talk. That bond helped to ease the growing fears of our parents, since again the Deverill family would be adding to the brood. The twins, Lorcan Emerys and Mordaunt Bilius (b. March 9) were the perfect mix of our parents with hair dark brown like our father and bright emerald eyes like our mother. Deme, Lorcan, Mordaunt, and myself got along famously and the family again grew with the birth of another sister Pryská Hazel (b. December 13). She is haunting mix of the our muggle and pure blood ancestors. When I was seven years old I distinctly remember Pryská's eye color changing from our mother's green to our father's blue and back. As I was the only one to witness this no one believed me except my best friend, my sister Deme. Amidst the chaos of five young witches and wizards the family grew once more with last daughter and youngest child Synnøve Katherine (b. August 24) named after our maternal grandmother Katherine. I was educated a Brazilian Wizarding School in Maranhão, my sister, and my best friend Deme was sent to France. My mother claims that she sent me to Brazil for discipline, she also claims that it backfired. I think she's right. Had I never met my pen-friend, has I never met his friends, or cousins, all of us might have stayed out of all the trouble we got into. There is one drawback to imagining if I had never been Brazil. I never would have met Iracema, and I never would have fallen in love for the first time. We didn't end well, and for a time it felt like we didn't end at all. I went back to see her multiple times, until she asked me not to anymore. That had a combination of results none of which I think that she wanted. I did go back, and I found out she was carrying our child. Serves me right. Evanesca gave me Faye, and Iracema gave me Emilio. At least one of those two children is legitimately mine, ironically he is the child that does not carry my name. Iracema gave him her name. Saying it puts a bitter taste in my mouth but sometimes I think Evanesca and I were made for each other. Without even thinking about it we rushed into a relationship, and without thinking about the consequence we both had affairs leading to us both becoming parents before I think either of us wanted to. If we ever wanted to, I will never know. I knew that Faye is not my daughter, and I know that Evanesca knew that too. Neither of us were going to admit that, it was shameful and would have sullied our reputations. Not to mention what it could do to Faye. I will always love her, and I do consider her to be my child. She is an innocent pawn in her parents twisted little game to see who can hurt the other more. I haven't told Evanesca about my son, although I have this feeling she knows. Women usually know things even when they say they don't. We haven't been at odds anymore than usual, even with Faye's illegitimacy being aired. It could be my work habits, we rarely see other. Ever since I've taken over running The Apothecary, we don't have the time to squabble like we used to. Quintessence I am a lot like a coin, on one side I am your friend and confidant. On the other I am your worst enemy and some it may be best to keep your distance from. I have a short temper, but I am mature, and I can keep my composure in emotionally and physically exhausting situations. I am an athlete and a martial artist, I have trained my body to recognize pain and fight it. I live my life this way, when I see something that I don't like I fight it. Case in point, I never truly left Brazil. Proficiency Magical Education 1st Year My magical education began in Brazil, where I attended a Brazilian Wizarding School in Maranhão. The Deverill family is close friends with many current and former professors, some of whom have known the family since before I was born. My grandfather Ambrose and Great Uncle Bilius were Professors of Dark Arts and Transfiguration. My uncle Warrinton is currently the Deputy Headmaster. In my first year, my pen-friend Thiago introduced me to his friends Braulio and Iara. Eventually I developed a mutual crush on Iara's twin sister Iracema, and gained an enemy in her former flame Vicente Amaya. 2nd Year The feud the once existed between Vicente and I over what he believed was his girlfriend Iracema seemed to have died. Vicente had moved on to a younger Italian girl name Bellonna Bonaducci. I wasn't worried since I had been receiving awards for the martial arts training I had begun at Vance Dojo only two years ago. I had ended up in more than one fight (both magic and fist) by the end of the year. It wasn't very serious but my mother was still informed. My mother Alatea was renting a home in Brazil and made sure I was punished by staying away from both Iracema and Vance Dojo that summer. My sister Deme (11) who was beginning at Beauxbatons and my brothers Lorcan and Mordaunt (10) who would soon start at Durmstrang are now more technical fighters then I am because of it. I am still better overall because of my aggressive style. 3rd Year School was harder for in my 3rd year. I had more classes, more homework and my relationship with Iracema was becoming more difficult. She was very clingy and wanted to make sure that I was always around her. If she wasn't in my presence people that reminded me of her like my best friend Thiago and her twin sister Iara or even Braulio. Alatea, my mother was beginning to voice her concern over my spending so much of my time (at school and away) with Iracema. The Branco family, Carlitos and Flávia loved me and my influence on their daughters. To my mother, my behavior was out of control. I was getting into more fights and my mother believed Iracema's influence on me seemed to be having an unnatural effect on me. My mother had numerous talks with my father about transferring me to Hogwarts and returning with my younger siblings to our home in Hogsmead. My father Atherton reminded her that she, Przy (10) or Kitty (9) did not have to be in Brazil at all. 4th Year My mother sent cures slipped into juices and snacks hoping to hear news of the Iracema and I breaking up, but this never happened. What she did hear was that our groups of friends had come under attack from Dark Wizards while out late at night when we shouldn't have been. With our feistiness were able to defend ourselves. My parents even heard that Iracema and her sister Iara were able to protect me personally from a barrage of torture spells. This act changed my mother's opinion of Iracema, though they were still furious at the fact that I was still missing behaving. The Cavalcanti family immediately stepped in and bought their grandsons Thiago and Braulio out of punishment. The Branco family did the same and bought their daughters Iara and Iracema out, they also stepped in for me. My mother was present and positive I deserved punishment but Carlitos, Mr. Branco refused believing I was the best of the bunch and claiming to love me, 'Dev' as a son. 5th Year The summer before the school year began the Branco family went on a sailing trip, I was invited but my mother was infuriated with Carlitos. He ended up inviting the entire family over dinner one night and my father, unbeknownst to to my mother accepted. That year I was top of his class, I had mastered many spells and his behavior was improving. My parents never told me that I was an exchange student and as long as the other student was at Hogwarts I could remain in Brazil. When the other student, Faro was nearly expelled the Head Master of the Brazilian school intervened. Both Iracema and I were heartbroken, she was sure that she would never see me again and I was sure that she would move on. Before my departure my mother and father gave me a gift, a set of two-way mirrors for me and my friends to keep in contact. During the annual end of summer dinner Carlitos and his wife Flávia offered to let me live on their property for the remainder of my magical education. My mother ever so graciously refused. Towards the end of the school year, I was transferred to Hogwarts and Faro was sent back to Brazil. 6th Year I introduced myself at Hogwarts as Dev, I was lucky enough to be able to enroll in Sixth year classes. I had recently been dumped by my ex, Iracema when I met a beautiful fellow Slytherin, a girl by the name of Evanesca. I became very quickly enamored with her, escorting her to the Yule Ball and asking her to marry me. She accepted and we were quietly married after we graduated. During my first year (my Sixth year) at Hogwarts I was able to bring my pets. Aleita is my Owl, she is a beautiful white, and cream owl with flecks of grey. She was originally purchased as the family owl until my sister Deme found a Snow owl that she had to have. My brothers Lorcan and Mordaunt, the twins were in tow and also picked owls of their own leaving our younger sisters Pryská and Synnøve to run about also looking for the owl of their dreams. Aleita is a very kind owl, she is smart and she does very strange tricks in the air for either her own or my amusement, she will only do it when she can see that she is being watched. 'Aegeus '''is my faithful companion, a grey and white Male Siberian Husky. He was a gift in an attempt to appease me during my transfer. Aegeus is very loyal to, he growls and barks at people he is unfamiliar with and will only tolerate people he has seen before or the people willing to pet or play with him. 7th Year Seventh Year had been a roller coaster, with all of the ''happenings amongst the Deverill clan. My mother and father left for the Netherlands, leaving me the Deverill family home. My youngest sisters were Beauxbâtons bound and my younger brothers were going to remain at Durmstrang. As my parents disapproved of my life decisions involving Evanesca, they left me in the ''care''of my Aunt. This act was unnecessary, but was in fact the opposite in the eyes of my father. He felt the need to prove to me that I was not yet to be trusted, and required supervision. |} Propinquity Category:Characters Category:Emeric Deverill